path_of_the_psychofandomcom-20200216-history
Sammy "The Black Kid" Johnson
Sammy "the black kid" Omar Jackson Johnson Jr. the third is a secondary character in the hit series Path of the Psycho/Path of the Emo. Biography Sammy "the black kid" Omar Jackson Johnson Jr. the third was born as Philip Philipson to single mother Jafari Zane Philipson. When he was four, Johnson watched Martin Scorsese's classic film Goodfellas. Sammy had a deep connection to the film and, similarly to Henry Hill, knew that he wanted to be a gangster. Sammy grabbed his mother's 9 mm handgun and shot up a gas station. Unfortunately, Sammy was caught by the cops and sent to jail. When he was let out, Sammy bought a rifle from a gun store. He later used the gun to kill his mother and the cops that had arrested him. Sammy was caught by the cops trying to rob a liquor store and was sent to jail. For five years, Sammy waited. Finally, in October of 2010, Sammy's father (Barack Ekon Lulu Sabra Khalifa Johnson Jr. the second) rescued him from jail. Now armed with his father's debit card, Sammy could finally expand his criminal empire. Sammy was gifted a bazooka for his ninth birthday. Sammy used the weapon in all of the heists he pulled. But alas, all good things must come to an end, and his father met his end at the hands of Rick Ryan, an Irish cop with a handgun and a bad attitude. Sammy went on a downward spiral for several years. But in that time, Sammy became the most skilled assassin in the world, learning taekwondo, krav maga, karate, wing chun, and, of course, bitch slapping. Sammy became a hit man and killed notable politicians, like Hillary Clinton, and puppets, like Hillary Clinton. Despite how much money he was making, Sammy was dissatisfied. So he decided to go where dreams die: Canadian high school. Sammy got a ton of white pussy in his time at Canadian high school. But he wanted Asian pussy. So he decided to go to the table in the cafeteria where the thick asian girls eat. Unfortunately, a cloaked figure (later revealed to be Emma the slut) exploded him with a bazooka in a failed attempt to kill Chodey. Admittedly, Sammy had wanted to die from a bazooka explosion. But unfortunately, he never got dat asian pussy he so desperately wanted. Behind the scenes Sammy "the black kid" Omar Jackson Johnson Jr. the third was actually a character that Ramirez had previously written for his failed film project, Alabama Gangster. The film, which would have followed the rise and fall of Sammy's criminal empire, was inspired by Ramirez's own life experiences. Unfortunately, studio executives thought that the movie was too edgy and too bland. Ramirez went through a downward spiral for several months before writing what later became known as Path of the Emo. When YouTube Red eventually green lit the project, Ramirez attempted to add Sammy into the show as a main character. Unfortunately, he could not find a way to add Sammy to the show other than a cameo. Despite the difficulty of adding him, Ramirez knew exactly who to cast. Enter Jake Paul. Jake had been stirring up a ruckus for several months before Richard asked him to join the show. When Jake declined, Richard pranked him with the classic and controversial "niggers are worse prank" that caused Paul's death. The media latched on to the controversy of casting a white actor as a black character and the "nigger prank". To defend himself, Ramirez publicly stated that "it was just a prank". The media wasn't having it though. Ramirez went to Bill Cosby for advice. He wanted to cast Logan Paul as Sammy, but he thought that the media would act like pussies. Cosby then told Richard to cast Chadwick Boseman because "Civil War was kinda cool". Future plans Although neither Ramirez nor Boseman have publicly announced Sammy's return for the unannounced season 2 of Path of the Emo, fans have been stirring up a ruckus for him to come back. The Facebook group SIAN (Sammy is a nigger) have violently protested in the streets of Los Angeles for Sammy's return. As of December 5th, 2018, Ramirez has not responded yet. All hope seemed lost until Youtuber Mathew Patrick, better known as Annoying Gamer Theorist #234, made a video titled "Sammy isn't dead! | The Path of the Emo Connection". In the video, Mat Pat stated that Sammy could come back as a ghost and scare the shit out of Chodey. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}